


Well, hot damn

by TravisStoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Katie tries to get to Travis, Sexy Times, in the best way possible, it backfires, small and dumb, these fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisStoll/pseuds/TravisStoll
Summary: Katie has something planned against the nuisance that is Travis Stoll. But in the end it might not be so bad. While it backfires completely, she won't complain.
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Well, hot damn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruh.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759045) by Caduceus. 



Katie had set her mind to this. This time, this fucking time she would completely throw Travis Stoll of his rhythm and if it's the last thing she did. She had already guessed in the morning that today would not be a prank-free day and finally decided to really prepare. For her plan, and she had worked out this plan for a long time with Miranda, Annabeth and Co., she had to... feel hot. That sounded stupid, but it was essential that she felt hotter than a goddamn premium whore!

And that's why she put on the most beautiful lingerie she owned. Got her best perfume out of the back of her closet and even ventured into makeup. At breakfast, Katie looked at Miranda and just said, "Today is the day." Her sister understood as she just started grinning diabolically and stared at the Hermes table. Soon everyone from Katie's girlfriends at other tables understood what was going on and giggled. Most around them thought it was creepy and weird, but hey they just assumed it was some weird girl thing or something. Nothing out of the ordinary. That's why no one really found it strange when suddenly a lot of girls just started laughing when they heard a loud scream from the direction of the Demeter cabin shortly after noon.

Of course, the scream was followed by the daily procedure of angry curses and a chase. Katie chased Travis into the woods as she has done about a million times already. She had an advantage there, and she had something there that she would urgently need today: privacy. Because today... today was the day.

A few hundred meters into the forest, Katie had finally overpowered her sworn enemy. He sat with his back tied to a tree on the ground and awaited his punishment. Katie, meanwhile, ran back and forth in front of him a few times. On the one hand to increase his impatience, on the other hand to give herself one last push of courage. Because today was the fucking day! Then she sighed deeply and started, "Travis, Travis, why are you just repeating this stupid game of cat and mouse all the time?"

He just grinned cheekily and said, "Well, because it's fun, Katie."

"Hmm... But did you know, Travis? Did you know a little birdy has told me something?" Now, in fact, he seemed a little worried. "And that would be?"

"You’re into me." Now Travis started chuckling and said with a laugh: "A little bird? Don’t you mean a whole as flock of birds? I was not exactly subtle."

"Possibly, but there is one thing about all of this I don’t understand." She leaned with one hand at the tree to which she had tied Travis and stared down at him. He just grinned up at her and asked, "And that would be?"

Now Katie was the one with a grin on her face. Without interrupting eye contact, she knelt down, almost sitting on his lap and was increasingly satisfied with his reaction. His eyes became big and she saw how he swallowed dryly. "Why, Travis, why do you do this with me when you could do completely different things with me otherwise?"

"W-How, what, please...?" His brain was obviously overworked by this question and Katie decided to make it worse. This time, she really sat on his lap and inched closer to him. Yes, she definitely turned him on, she could feel it. Almost belly to belly they sat there, and Travis turned bright red for a short moment. She put her hand on his cheek, brushed over it once, then continued: "Well, you're hot and relatively sweet. I'd certainly let you do a lot with me if you just started it. But no, you just have to play pranks."

She leaned forward, kissed him briefly on the cheek and then said: "A shame. Really."

Then she got up and... left. She kept him tied up and sitting there with a clearly visible boner by the tree and shouted only over her shoulder: "But well, if you prefer the pranks, what shall I do, right?" She heard his slightly hushed protests, then she put headphones in, turned on her favorite songs and strolled out of the woods with a grin.

Back in the camp, Piper and Miranda came straight to her and asked her if she had actually done it. Katie was still trying to keep a poker face, but it didn't really work. She grinned proudly again and nodded. Screaming was the answer, as well as a high five. Katie felt euphoric. She really had done it, today was really the day. Fuck, she had confused Travis, got him to stumble over words and left him with a raging boner, she felt great! What no one expected, however, was what happened when, a while after dinner, Katie's spell stopped working and Travis was able to free himself. Most of the girls had bet that he would disappear into his cabin embarrassed only to pretend that this had never happened. Some thought he would want to talk to Katie about it. A few even thought he would now play even more pranks on her as revenge.

But no, what really happened was something nobody expected. The campers could see Travis marching out of the woods, wearing a rather emotionless expression, and the girls started giggling. Connor was relieved and went to talk to him, but Travis only gently pushed him out of the way. He continued until he stopped at the Demeter cabin, but started shouting when he wasn’t even close to there already: "Katie Gardner! Don’t you dare hide away from me right now!"

Even more giggles from the girls who knew what had happened could be heard, but there was also a sense of expectation all around. Katie just leaned out of the cabin window and casually asked, "Why should I, Stoll?"

He breathed in deeply and shouted in front of all the campers who were present: "Why do you think it was a good idea to trap me in the forest after you gave me the biggest boner I ever had?! And did you had to rub yourself against me like this, Zeus, you could become a stripper with that skill, I would certainly not be disappointed! " Everyone in attendance gasped and Katie turned bright red. But then she tried to calm down. If Travis played unfairly, she's been allowed to do it for a long time. "Oh, come on, don't get upset, you obviously liked it. How did you just say so beautifully? Biggest boner you ever had? Just wanted to fulfill an unattainable dream."

Now Travis grinned and continued to say, as if it had all been just an everyday standard conversation: "Well then I have to thank you, I suppose." He bowed to her once, then continued: "But if you excuse me now, my brain has been running non-stop daydreams since noon, so I urgently need to masturbate now."

So, he just winked at her again and disappeared into the Hermes cabin. The whole place was dead silent, most were reddish and embarrassed by the conversation of the two. And Katie turned abruptly, went back inside and dropped into her bed in her room. Well, now _she_ got the daydreams. She felt she hadn't quite thought this plan through. The girls and herself definitely should have considered two more components. First, Travis's incredible self-confidence and shameless pronouncing of thoughts without any sense of taboos. Secondly, the possibility that in the end not only Travis but also Katie could be turned on.

Oh crap. A little hysterically she giggled and decided that it didn't get you far if you tried to think everything through. And that's why she got up, ran outside and jogged towards cabin 11. She skilfully ignored the eyes on her and simply shouted as loudly as possible: "Don’t you dare do anything without me, Stoll!"

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go! I'm going down the list of my Oneshots and translate the ones I liked most.  
> While this one is short and kinda stupid, it was so fun to write, so here it is!


End file.
